Draco Gets What He Deserves
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: Harry finally snaps and can't take Draco's shit anymore. So what does he do? He gives Draco a spanking of course.


I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or its plot as these rights belong ultimately to J. K. Rowling. I simply just own this particular fanfic, though no profit was, is, or will be made.

 **WARNING** : This fanfic contains name-calling, spanking, language, and sex between two males (M/M). If any of these deter you from liking the following fanfic, then please do leave effective immediately, if not … … … then continue onward and consider yourselves warned.

* * *

 _ **Tired of his shit. Or is he?**_

The Friday morning came with heavy cloud cover and the promise of a fierce thunderstorm when Harry awoke in his dormitory. While it was just another day in March, a day where he was to continue classes in his fifth year, Harry had always loved weather similar to this, to see the flashes of light dance across the sky, to feel the vibrations of the answering thunder, and hear the pounding of heavy rainfall carrying the all too familiar scent of renewal as the water washed away all the troubles of the earth and quenched Nature's thirst. That being said, classes had ended for the day freeing him from the confining walls of Transfiguration, and while he would love to oversee the storm still brewing, he was nearly at his wits-end with the constant degrading of one Draco Malfoy and found that, with the combinations of Umbitch, the Ministry, and the expectations of his peers were crowding him in, caging his freedom and broiling up as his anger grew to dangerous levels.

"Draco, I swear if you don't 'cease your infernal yapping*', I am going to make you."

"Ooh, I'm suddering in fear. Really Scar-head, you need to do better than that. This is what becomes from always hanging around Blood Traitors and Mudbloods alike."

And that's what did it. That single comment had everything bursting to the surface and drowning him in rage. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take the knowledge he would have to face Voldemort, he couldn't take Umbitch and her lackeys, and he couldn't take anymore of Draco's shit.

"That does it," Harry growls as he grips Draco's wrist in an iron hold. "I've had enough of your _shit_. Ron, Hermione, you two head on up, I'll catch-up later. Draco we need to … _talk_."

Normally his two best mates would have protested but both, even Ron, knew when not to push and simply nodded and continued onto the Gryffindor Common Room before heading to dinner. Draco tried to fight but Harry had somehow gone through a growth spurt, now standing at six foot two inches to Draco's five foot seven. Not only that but Harry wasn't the scrawny kid he was last year, no he now sported rock hard muscles that made his arms and legs bulge at nearly three time what they were in fourth-year. Unable to break free, Draco resorted to yelling but before he could utter a single syllable, Harry already had his wand out. " _ **Langlock**_ , _**Petrificus**_ _**Totalus**_." Now Draco could neither talk or move as Harry flicked his wand and Draco floated an inch from the ground and was being guided by Harry up the the seventh floor to an empty corridor before a grand set of double doors materialized in front of them and they both entered as the doors shut with a resounding thud.

" _ **Repello**_ _**Wizardum**_ , _**Lockorim**_ , _**Silencio**_ _**Wardarium**_. _**Disorbium**_ , _**Biomomentum**_ , _**Momentum**_ _**Vocalis**_." Draco saw the various wards stand now erect and knew no one would be able to find them. The thought brought a slight tinge of fear before he realized he was once again able to talk and move but that he was also naked as the day he was born.

"What the fuck Scarhead," Draco cried taking several swings at Harry. "You brought her to RAPE me!"

"No! Gods no. I brought you here because I'm tired of your shite Draco. I brought you here because you're in sore need of discipline."

Draco was snatched by the wrist and thrust over Harry's lap as The-Fucking-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived-to-Fuck-Life-Up-Another-Day-Because-He-Won't-Fucking-Die sat on a chair. How the fuck did a fucking chair get their anyway? There was now only one explanation as to what Harry was getting ready to do to him and Draco tried to get away but what do you know? He fucking can't… then the hits came.

One.

"Let me go you fucker. I swear if you don't you'll be sorry."

"No I won't Draco, but you will."

Two.

Draco won't admit the screech he gave.

Three.

"Let me go. I'm so getting you expelled for this."

Four.

"I swear Potter I'll fucking kill you and keep you dead if you don't let me go!"

Five.

"Why am I punishing you Draco?"

Draco didn't answer, he wasn't going to give Potter the satisfaction of his pain and humiliation no matter how much his arse was crying out in sheer agony.

Six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

"ANSWER ME DRACO! Why am I punishing you?"

"Because you're a sick, perverted mother-fucker!"

Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty.

"Okay! You made your point," cries a now sobbing Draco, shut-up his ass was on fire as Harry continued to ruthlessly smack and spank his cheeks and upper thighs. "Stop it!"

"Not until you tell me why you deserve this. I can keep doing this Draco so stop acting like the spoilt brat you are and fess up."

Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty.

"Because I've been acting like a spoilt brat and I keep making threats and behave like an ass towards you and your Golden Trio."

"Yes but what else?"

Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty.

"How should I fucking know?"

"Wrong answer."

Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three, forty-four, forty-five.

"Okay! Okay! It's because I also keep calling you and your friends degrading names!"

"That's right. So you know you deserve this?"

"Yes! Now please stop!"

"Not yet. What else Draco?"

"I'M SORRY!"

Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty.

With the last slap, Draco was shoved to the floor but that brought an agonized scream as his rear landed hard on the stone floor and Draco was reduced to a sobbing mess as he curled into a ball, he just knew his ass was going to literally be black and blue with bruises.

"Shite," cried another's voice Draco was far too gone to even remember who was in the room with him only that he was now being gathered in strong, comforting arms. "Shite Draco, I'm sorry. You deserved your punishment but I didn't mean to take it this far."

The voice and embrace were so full of comfort that Draco shoved his "proper Pureblood behavior" aside and curled into the strong body and comforting scent as he wailed and wailed and wailed some more, he just couldn't stop. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. …."

"Shh, shh; it's okay. You're okay. I'm the one who's sorry, I promise I'll never hurt you like this again. Shh, it's alright."

The comforting continued for and hour or two at least before Draco could finally calm down though he refused to move from the embrace surrounding him finding a strange comfort. Of course that comfort increased when he felt another's wands sliding across the bruised cheeks and leave refreshing coolness behind, they still stung but they no longer were on fire.

"Draco look at me. I'm truly sorry for going brutally on you. I promised never to do that again and if I can make it up to you let me know."

Draco gazed into those familiar emerald orbs and saw true sorrow and regret along with truth and love. Wait love? Draco had always been in love with Harry, first as a hero-worship then an actual crush that wouldn't let go when they first met. That was why he was always so mean and cruel towards Harry, it hurt when Harry refused his friendship. Over the years that crush grew stronger, so did the bullying. When he saw Harry again at the Welcoming Feast this year and saw how much Harry had matured, he realized it was no longer a simple crush, but instead love. He was in love with Harry-Too-Good-For -Him-Potter, what he saw now only solidified that love.

"Dra-mmmph!"

Draco couldn't help it, couldn't hide it anymore so he surged forward and kissed Harry with everything he had. His longing only grew and his heart escalated when he felt the love of his life begin to kiss him back as they both got off the floor and were now standing, and still they kissed as if this were their last moments together.

* * *

*This is a WARNING to all you homophobes out there and/or those who are "too innocent" or still find themselves a little uncomfortable around sex scenes hetero or homo. There is an explicit M/M sex scene following immediately after this here text. You have been WARNED so don't start crying about your hurt or insulted mental states and flaming me. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Either stop reading or continue and face the consequences of doing so. If it means so much to ya, you can skip this part until you come across my "it's safe to read" notation.*

* * *

Draco drops to his knees as Harry looks on in confused wonderment, and start rubbing his face against Harry's pants-covered cock, mewling like a cat in heat.

"Please, Harry." Hesitation dances across Harry's face and his confusion turns up several notches. "I need it, I need it so badly. Please I need your cock... " Draco continues to beg. "Please daddy."

Both males froze surprised, one at hearing the name, the other when he realized he saw the raven-haired man as a pseudo-father figure which turned into a heavy daddy kink he didn't know he even had but desperately needed. Harry groaned and his cock twitched finding he too had a rather large daddy kink. He pulls his cock out slowly, the flushed swollen head peeking out from the dark fabric of his school robes. Draco feels his mouth watering and his arsehole twitch in want, he thinks Harry's cock is so gorgeous, all thick and hard, at around nine inches long and three inches thick, as it curves towards the blond's face.

Harry is gentle now, fingertips skating against his new lover's cheek as he brushes a wayward strand of hair behind an ear. He grips the base of his cock and guides it towards Draco's mouth, and his lips part willingly. Draco almost cries in relief when the rosy head slides against his tongue as his rosy pink lips wrap around the cock sucking urgently and swallowing at the sudden rush of saliva in his mouth.

"Yes," Harry groans, eyes hazy with desire. "That's so good, you're so good."

Draco finds himself blushing as his heart warms with Harry's unexpected praise making his own prick twitch in response. He run his tongue along the underside of The-Boy-Who-lived's cock, tracing the vivid veins before coming to the head, swirling and dipping his tongue into the slit. Harry's hand is still holding his cock, jerking the base in time with Draco's eager bobbing, moving slower and gentler when Draco mouthed at his cock and speeding up when Draco took one or both balls, sometimes even the whole scrotum into his mouth. Harry's fingers curl tightly in blond hair, pulling his boy's head back and his cock leaves the mouth with a slick pop.

"If you don't stop I'm going to cum too soon. I'm betting you want this to last don't you Baby Boy?"

"Yes daddy," was Draco's reply.

"What do you want, love mmh? What does my Baby Boy want?"

"I-I...I want..." Draco moaned breathless and rock hard. "I want to suck your dick daddy… but I also want you in me too."

Harry grinned happily. "I would love for you to suck my dick and if you want me in you…. How about we do both?"

Harry guided Draco to the bed that had randomly appeared as he switched their positions so that Draco was on top and motioned for him to lay the opposite direction before he drew his wand yet again. " _ **Scour**_ , _**Sensetivio**_."

Draco's eyes lit up with excitement. He always wanted to try out the 69 position, and now his daddy was letting him do it. The Malfoy Heir got into position, spread eagle hovering over his lover and coming face to face with Harry's prominent dick. Draco had been so absorbed by Harry's daddy cock that he was startled when he felt his ass cheeks spread and a tongue licked at his pink hole, it felt good, but Draco still winced as hands caressed his still sore and stinging arse cheeks; damn did Harry give one hell of a brutal spanking. Harry started to eat Draco out causing the slightly younger man to moan loudly. The Gryffindor stopped for a moment and said, "Go on, Baby Boy. Suck my cock."

The platinum-blond male smiled and proceeded to lick the head of Harry's erection. The few drops of pre-come were surprisingly very sweet. Draco wrapped his lips around his lover's dick and swirled his tongue around it. He also used his hands to stroke shaft that didn't fit into his mouth yet. This caused daddy to moan into Baby Boy's ass. The stronger man ate Draco's ass out as passionately as he kissed. He swirled his tongue around the hole before dipping it into his Baby Boy's ass tasting his essence. Harry proceeded to flush Draco with as much pleasure as possible. Harry couldn't resist as Harry tasted divine, sweet and innocent, or at he did before his Baby Boy pulled away.

"What, why—" Harry swallows great gulps of air as he studies Draco, his heart pounding in apprehension. Did his Baby Boy change his mind? Was Draco finally coming to his senses? Did he hate Harry know even more?

Though annoying, Harry thinks the fear that he feels twisting in stomach at the thought was justified.

"Daddy," Draco says lowly, his voice husky and deep as he turns to face Harry. Merlin, did the way he says "daddy" drive Harry wild. "I want you to fuck me."

"Turn around," Harry ordered gruffly, "and bend over. Present your cherry red ass to me and I'll consider it if you're a good boy."

Draco scrabbles off Harry's muscular boy, a grateful smile gracing his lips as he eagerly turns around and bends over crouching on all fours, his face an inch or two from the green silk sheets. Harry traces his fingers along the slimmer male's spine and down to the curve of his arse, his skin smooth and still burning warm beneath his hand. * _He looks amazing; fully nude and bent over, his pale flesh contrasting beautifully with the emerald green of the sheets_ ,* thinks Harry. Instead A spark of desire ignites in Harry's stomach rises into his chest. " _ **Preparo**_ , _**Lubriom**_."

Harry feels himself shake in excitement as his thumb slips into Draco's now slippery, stretched hole and pumping his cock in the other hand. Draco feels the removal of Harry's finger and the hard, wide girth of a cock lineup, the swollen head pressing against his entrance.

"Daddy, I need your cock. Please fuck me daddy. Daddy please," Draco whines, pushing back against Harry. He doesn't need to ask twice. Harry moans before he grips Draco's hips hard enough to bruise, pulls Draco closer to him, so his butt was touching Harry's thighs, spreading the boy's legs, and thrusts inside, biting back a groan at the wet, tight heat of Draco's passage. Draco's eyes widened as the head of Harry's rod breaches his hole. In only a few seconds he took the whole cock in a smooth and slick movement causing him to mewl against the mattress, his hands uselessly grasping at the smooth sheets and blankets. After a few thrusts Draco jerks up as Harry hit his prostate. Draco's almost animalistic groans and moans spurr the man behind him on and he accelerated the speed of his thrusts. Harry's thrusts were powerful and always hit Draco's sweet spot. But even in his wild state Harry took care not to hurt his boy while pounding into him.

"Fuck me, daddy. Come on, fuck me hard. I want it! I want it so much," Draco exclaims, his voice distorted with pleasure.

"What was that Baby Boy? What do you want?"

"Your dick daddy! I want your dick! Fuck... I need it. I need it so much daddy!"

Harry was lost in a blur of sensation: his hands gliding against a sweat-soaked back, his cock ramming into a tight hole again and again. Draco is shouting muffled encouragement but the words don't quite make it to Harry's ear. Their coupling was dirty as Harry fucked his boyfriend hard and fast, balls slapping against Draco's firm ass. Harry continues his assault on Draco's sweet spot relentlessly with his dick and he has Draco screaming in pleasure as the blonde man pushes back his ass with every thrust.

Draco moves against the bed with every rough thrust, his own body seeking friction against the soft surface. The velvety, slick walls of Draco's body were dragging against Harry's cock with every move, sending waves of pleasure through the Gryffindor. When the stronger man looked down and saw how his big, throbbing and slick cock disappears between Draco's firm ass cheeks, getting swallowed by that greedy hole over and over again, he snapped. Harry could feel his orgasm approaching and he tried to slip his hands beneath his Baby Boy to assist but it was too late. Draco was soon arching against Harry, crying out as he comes untouched. Harry feels Draco's arse tighten around him, milking Harry's cock and with one long thrust his cock erupts in pleasure. Harry shudders through his orgasm, pulse after pulse of come filling Draco up to the brim. Harry bows his head and rests it against Draco's back, catching his breath before slowly pulling out.

Sitting on the bed, they were snogging, Harry's soft lips moving against Draco's chapped ones. The blonde Slytherin parted his lips slightly; tongue running over Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The Gryffindor gladly let Draco slid his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues started to dance with each other, a passionate, hot battle for dominance with Harry easily winning. Meanwhile, the blonde slid his left hand into Harry's hair, fascinated by its heavenly softness. It felt as soft as clouds. His right hand was slowly trailing down Harry's torso caressing and grasping the hard, bulging muscles. Harry's arms are wrapped around Draco's neck, hands clasped together. They stay like this for a while, content with their snogging. Harry manoeuvres their bodies to lay under the sheets and blankets with their heads resting upon soft pillows. Harry spoons Draco from behind and wraps an arm around his lover's waist as the two males soon fall asleep.

* * *

*Okay … the sexual stuff is over and done with for this fic, so it's now safe to read again.*

* * *

After their "rough" encounter (* _snicker_ , _snicker_ *) the week earlier, the dynamic between Harry and Draco drastically changed and the whole school, staff and student, took to noticing. Everyone wondered what had changed but eventually grew to accept it though some, like Ron, Hermione, and other Gryffindor and Slytherin students, took longer to convince. Since they started dating, Draco found himself quickly falling in love, and Harry must have felt the same because he soon started to properly court Draco. Even though their relationship was now in the open, some students and Umbitch especially tried to harm them but Harry protected him from it all and even got away with hexing Umbitch to Saint Mungo's as the formal laws of courting stated quite clearly that Harry had the right to do so when she had tried to curse and severely injure Draco and the Ministry, no matter how much they tried or wanted to do so, could do nothing about it and Umbitch was immediately dismissed from Hogwarts and evicted from her grounds. Harry tried his best to protect and provide for Draco but their were still times, though only once or twice in a six month period, where Draco would relapse to his old ways but Harry always straightened him out with several spanking sessions (through the never went as far as the first, the only colours Draco's ass was, was either peachy pink or a cherry red). For the most part, their relationship was one of unrelinquishing love and loyalty and no one was foolish to try anything to make it otherwise; Harry may not be able to spank everyone but everyone soon remembered why Harry was the top of DADA and the sentiment was soon clear: Draco was Harry's.

* * *

'*' is a reference to Coraline, when we first meet Miss Spink and Forcible, as Miss Spink says the exact quote to silence her three dogs that had been barking at and jumping on Coraline.


End file.
